His Eyes
by Levan
Summary: He had a future to see, and Riza was there to be his eyes. Royai, Oneshot.


**A/N**: My first FMA fic. I kind of thought Roy/Riza was a good pairing to devote this first oneshot to, so out of inspiration, I decided to write this. :)

Contains some slight spoilers for nearly the end of the manga/anime. Reviews would be appreciated, thanks!

Disclaimer: FMA doesn't belong to me, as expected.

* * *

"Where?"

"Twelve o'clock. Just keep going forward – I'll warn you if you're going to crash into something."

Roy took three careful steps forward, trying as much as he could to avoid an accident. He stretches out one of his arms and one of his feet from time to time just in case. Even _he_ couldn't trust his lieutenant's orders.

"Right turn up ahead. Three o'clock when I say now... _Now_."

Roy coiled to the right immediately at the sound of her voice. He stretched his hand to check – she was right.

"Thanks."

He moved forward once again, through the tunnels deep beneath the city of Amestris. Everything was dark – just an endless abyss deep from his vision. He didn't know how difficult being blind was – he relied on the directions of the others, and was in constant worry from colliding onto a foreign object. He was used to the type of vision he always liked – lucid, crystal clear, and he yearned once more, the light of the blaze he ignites. A series of crimson swirls, rotating violently through his target; a spark brimming with an everlasting illumination; the scarlet inferno was such an enjoyment to his eyes.

He wanted to be a Fuhrer. A Fuhrer with the power to manipulate all citizens' whim – to create an empire that governed truth and complete justice; a Fuhrer who perceives his people, who gratefully follow him as citizens of Amestris; everything seemed lost. His hopes, dreams, waning into nothing as every step from his worn boots echoed through the empty tunnel like a demoralizing mantra. He wanted ever so dearly to make Pride and King Bradley pay – though, both fell from the hands of other people.

There wasn't time to contemplate revenge and anguish. Father was up there, engaged in a battle with Fullmetal and the others. There was never a good time to ponder about it anyway.

"Sir, might I suggest carrying you there instead? There's no need to be act like that at your situation."

Ah, Riza Hawkeye, his faithful lieutenant indeed. Amidst the frustration that irritated his mind, his lieutenant still seemed to know best at a situation like this. But, one way or another, he didn't want to feel ashamed; ashamed that he was now like a tree branch, which needs a sturdy tree to hold him in place.

"That isn't necessary, Lieutenant. I can handle this."

"You don't look like you're handling this."

"Why not?"

"You're talking to a wall."

"What?"

He stretched his arm forward – she was right. How stupid of him, talking to a wall. Really stupid.

"... This doesn't make any difference. Whether or not I can distinguish from walls to people, I'm sure I can easily adapt to that. I assure you."

He heard a long sigh before Riza's voice ran again. "I understand you're my colonel, but there's no time to act tough here. There's a siege up there and for every second we waste in this hellhole, someone might die. Sorry for my words, Colonel, but I thought it was absolutely necessary to get that out."

Being blind had its perks. One of them was a heightened sense for analyzing voice tone – oddly enough, Riza Hawkeye wasn't angry. Her voice contained a pity of his weak, incapacitated form, and a feeling of guilt.

"... You don't need to take responsibility for this," Roy finally said, "None of this is your fault. I can read it from your tone. You think it's your entire fault, isn't it?"

Silence. Roy waited for an answer, and none came about. He continued.

"It wasn't your fault. It wasn't, ever. If I hadn't been careless, I could've handled those two Homunculus by myself. Even in exchange for your life, I swear I would have never committed that transmutation. They forced me to do it, so you nearly getting killed had no connection to it whatsoever."

He didn't want to bother trying to talk about it further. There was no time. There's always no time.

He turned around and stretched his arms once again. The last thing he wanted was bumping onto a wall, and certainly, without Riza's help, this will occur every so often.

"Wait, Colonel!"

He stopped dead in his tracks, after walking for nearly a few meters ahead.

"Yes, Lieutenant?" he sternly questioned. He faced six o'clock from his current direction, trying the best he could to estimate her position.

"I understand. I understand what you mean. You have your pride, and I can't deny that fact. You'll always be the Colonel people would know – blind or not. I understand that... It wasn't my fault. But no matter how hard I try, I can't deny this feeling that I'm responsible for-"

Roy planted a finger on her lips, his estimation quite correct. "You're not responsible, understand?" The single finger retreated back to his hand, and proceeded to caress her cheeks to ease her pain – the guilt that clouded her thoughts. Riza gladly took his hand, the warmth of it she endeared very much. Roy felt her hand that clasped against his, and he smiled through the darkness.

"We should go, Colonel. They're waiting for us."

He nodded. Riza grabbed his arm and draped it on her shoulder. He felt like an injured man, being carried by a woman. Yet, he didn't care, because the woman who held him close was a soldier that devoted herself to him. Even his blindness could not hinder the warmth he felt, his body close to hers.

"You said it before, right?" Riza began, "You ordered me to direct you. I can't turn down that order, sir."

"I know. You never would."

Explosions erupted continuously as they strolled along the tunnel, each distinctive sound growing louder and louder.

They were close now, yet he didn't feel fear.

He knew he had a future to see, and Riza was there to be his eyes.


End file.
